Hole saws typically include a pilot bit and a saw body. The pilot bit includes an arbor at a first end portion of the pilot bit and a drill bit at a second end portion of the pilot bit. The arbor is configured to be received in a chuck of a rotary tool, such as a drill. The drill may be electric powered or manually operated. The drill bit is often a spiral drill bit. The saw body is coupled to the pilot bit for rotation with the pilot bit and the saw body includes a circular cutting edge corresponding to the circumference and diameter of a hole to be formed in an object. Such devices are generally operable to form a hole of a desired size in a work-piece. These devices, however, are inaccurate or even useless in situations where a pre-existing hole is provided in the work-piece and a user desires to increase the size of the pre-existing hole.
The following U.S. patents relate to cutting tools and are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties: U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,692 to Jensen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,315 to Mills, U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,437 to Metzger, U.S. Pat. No. 7,513,718 to Arnold, U.S. Pat. No. 8,696,268 to Bell, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,753,048 to Naughton. The aforementioned references fail to teach various novel features and devices of the present disclosure as shown and described herein.